1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring and controlling one or more utility systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that monitors one or more utility systems and selectively disables or disconnects the one or more utility systems at select locations. The present invention finds particular application in conjunction with the utility systems of a building or structure, including a gas or oil supply system, a water supply system and/or an electric supply system and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also usable in other applications and environments.
2. Discussion of the Art
Residential and commercial buildings typically include one or more of the following systems: a water supply system, a gas or oil supply system and an electric supply system. The water supply system provides running water to the building or structure from a city water supply source, a well, a cistern or the like. The gas or oil supply system provides gas, such as natural gas or oil, to the building and the electric supply system provides electricity, often remotely generated, to the building. Within the building, each of these systems distributes water, gas/oil and power to specific rooms or areas as well as to specific consuming devices and appliances.
Failure of one or more of these systems can cause problems ranging in scope from merely inconvenient (e.g., a minor water leak, an overloaded electrical circuit or electrical appliance malfunction, blown fuse/tripped circuit breaker, etc.) to catastrophic (e.g. a natural gas explosion, electrical fire, flooded basement, etc.). Oftentimes, a relatively minor failure of one of the utility systems is not too problematic or damaging, but when the relatively minor failure remains unchecked for an extended period the damages can become substantial. For example, a minor water leak from a pipe in the basement of a home typically does not immediately cause much damage. However, if the water leak is not promptly repaired or the water shut off, the water leaking from the pipe can accumulate overtime and cause extensive damage to the home and/or its contents.
Failure of the utility systems can be attributed or can result from a variety of circumstances. For a domestic water supply system, cold weather is often the culprit. Water pipes are often susceptible to freezing and rupturing due to cold weather, particularly during cold weather months. More particularly, water in the pipes subjected to freezing temperatures may freeze and expand potentially causing a rupture in the pipes. Moreover, at cooler temperatures, the pipes tend to become more brittle and thus more subject to rupturing.
Old age is also a frequent contributor to utility system failure. For example, water pipes and the fittings and seals used to connect water pipes to each other and other appliances tend to deteriorate over time with failure becoming more likely. Water using or consuming appliances also deteriorate over time and their connections to water pipes become more susceptible to leaking as well as failure of the appliance itself (e.g., water using/consuming device or appliance, such as, for example, water heaters, boilers, washing machines, ice makers, lawn sprinkler systems, etc.). Similarly, gas pipes often deteriorate over time increasing the likelihood of a gas leak. Electrical wiring and associated components (i.e., electrical outlets, electrical appliances/devices, junction boxes, etc.) also deteriorate over time which results in the increased likelihood of an electrical fire.
Another contributor to utility system failure is uncommon or extraordinary events, including natural disasters, severe inclement weather, earthquakes, tornados, hurricanes and the like. These events are capable of forcefully damaging the water, gas and electrical infrastructure of a building directly or indirectly by first damaging their supporting structures. Additionally, during freezing temperatures, a storm may cause an electrical power service interruption to a building potentially rendering the heating system, if electrical, inoperative. Without heat, the freezing temperatures may cause the water pipes to freeze.
One method of reducing the damaging effect or likelihood of further damage after a utility system failure is to disable the failing utility system. In the case of a water system failure, a main water shut-off valve is often provided which can be manually closed to disable the flow of all water into a building thereby preventing further water leakage into the building. Alternatively, water using or consuming devices and nearby water distribution lines often include local shut-off valves that can be manually disabled to prevent further water flow to the water using or consuming device. Similarly, gas lines often include a main shut-off valve and local shut-off valves that are manually operated. Likewise, electrical systems often include a fuse box or circuit breaker box that can include a main shut-off switch as well as local switches located at various points remote from the fuse/circuit breaker box.
Although manual shut-off valves and switches are useful in some circumstances, they often fail to adequately protect the building in which they are employed in many other circumstances, such as when the building is unoccupied. Unoccupied buildings are often susceptible to the most damage from a utility system failure because no one is available to realize that a utility system has failed and take appropriate measures to mitigate the damages from the utility system failure, such as shut off one or more of the utility systems in the building. Aside from damage, a failed utility system in an unoccupied building will often allow wasted incoming fresh water, gas and/or electricity to occur which will later be charged to the owner or tenant of the building.
Thus, there is a need for a system to monitor and control one or more utility systems in a building and desirably the system is able to mitigate damages from a failed utility system even if the building is unoccupied thereby capping or reducing damages to the building and unnecessary waste.